Touch me, Love me
by MaddiMoo
Summary: On a hot summer night KAtniss and Peeta can't sleep so they try something very new to both of them. KatnissXPeeta Lemon


It was hot, really hot, even kicking the blankets off didn't change a thing. My body was sticky from my own sweat and maybe some of Peeta's. I turned and fluffed my pillow trying to make myself comfortable but nothing was working. I sat myself up quickly streaching my arms out across the bed to find my Peeta. The darkess of the room made it hard to tell if he was awake or not but regardless I wiggled over to him and kissed him straight on the lips. His warm, smooth lips pursed and kissed me back confirming he was still awake.

"I'm to hot to sleep, Peeta" I whined.

"Me to, sugar." He said in the sexiest voice.

Wow, did I really just think his voice was sexy? Can a voice even be sexy? I don't know but if it could be, Peeta's voice was definitely sexy. Though, what wasn't sexy about him? His sky blue eyes, tonned abs and flawless face made it all to hard for me not to stare.

"I'll open some windows, maybe that will cool us down and you can get some rest, you look sleepy" He said in that sexy voice of his.

Peeta and I were very much in a relationship, we snuggled, we kissed, we comforted each other and loved each other. But we had never done anything even remotely sexual, sure we would make out and he would give me the odd squeeze on my bum. But he never pushed his limits, he never tried anything. He was to much of a gentlemen for that. I wondered if he had any previous sexual experiences, has he done the dirty deed before? Jealously ran through my veins picturing him making love to some other girl.

"Katniss" he whispered. "What're you thinking about, you looked concerned" He said in a caring voice. My peeta. He was always caring about me, always making sure I was happy and comfortable.

"I have a question" I said in a shy voice. Dammnit I thought. Don't be shy you're the one that thought his voice was sexy! I said to myself.

"Okay, shoot" He said calmly.

"Real or not real, you're a virgin?" I said in an awkward voice.

"Real. What about you? Real or not real?" He said in a confident and casual voice. I wish I was like Peeta, able to talk about anything and have the perfect words to say.

"Real, i've actually never done anything before." I admitted.

"Good." He blurted out.

I gave him a puzzled look.

"I just wouldn't like to think another guy has touched you the way I want to." He explained.

"Wait, did you just say the way you want to?" I questioned.

He was blushing furiously. "I didn't mean to say that." He said quickly.

I felt it getting even hotter in here but I think that was just because I was looking at Peeta in a totally different way. Sex. I thought about it. I want to have sex with my Peeta. A huge wave of confidence hit me as I brought my lips to his and kissed him roughly. He seemed to like it though. He slide his hands lightly up and down my spine sending shivers through me. He lightly licked my bottom lip begging for an enterance. I quickly obeyed letting his hot, sweet tounge explore my mouth. An odd tingly sensation came over me, especially between my legs.

I let out a small moan that seemed to make something in Peeta spark because before I knew it he pulled me on top of him so that I was straddling his groin area. He continued to kiss me all over, my lips my neck my collarbone causing me to gasp and let out small moans. It was obvious he liked that alot. I sat my weight down and felt that he had an extreme hard on happening. I began to grind my hips on him making him groan softly.

"ouuu" He moaned softly.

The wave of confidence in me became bigger when I realized I made that happen. His manhood was hard because of me. I slide myself off him and slowly tried to slid down his pajama pants but his quick hand stopped me. I geuss he noticed the confused and slightly hurt look on my face as he quickly whispered is a husky, hot voice

"My momma always taught me the lady goes first."

He then flipped us over so he was on top of me holding his weight on his forarms. He kept kissing me this time lowering the kisses to my stomach and softly licking down at the line of my pajama pants. He was teasing me, and I loved it. Though it made the ache between my legs hotter and hotter. He grabbed the hem of my tank top and waited.

"Can I?" He asked in reference to taking it off me. I nodded in reply.

He slide the top over my head and revealed my breasts. I felt nervous but my confidence was still there. He stared, his bright blue eyes filled with lust. "Holy Katniss, you are so beautiful and so sexy" He said while moving his hands to my chest and squeezing my breasts lightly. I liked that and let out an uncontrolled moan. He seemed encouraged by that and began to play with my nipple. Rolling it in his fingers, brushing his palm over both of them. He was driving me crazy. The ache between my legs was all to much. I needed more, I needed Peeta.

I swear he read my mind as he slowy slide his fingers under the waistband of my pj pants never losing contact with my eyes and slide them off. I immeditley lost all the confidence I previously had as I realized I was fully naked. No boy has ever seen me this way. I tried to grab the blanket beside me and cover my exposed body but Peeta automatically saw the fear in my eyes.

"Katniss why are you scared?" He said in a low whisper.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Sunshine, you don't have to be afraid. Its just me. Only me and I think you're absoulutely beautiful. All of you. Especially what I see right now" He said looking straight into my eyes. I knew everything he said was 100 percent true.

"But if you aren't comfortable and want to stop. We can, we can save this for another day." He added.

But i shook my head. "I don't want to stop. I trust you and i'm ready."

With that he lowered his head and kissed my stomach getting lower and lower with each kiss. Then he did something that surprised me. He kissed me right were I was aching the most. I was thankful to myself for shaving there the previous morning. It seemed like he was to because the kiss became messier and messier and before I knew it he was licking all over my womanhood. He was sucking on my clit and licking up and down my whole area.

I couldn't help but moan, quite loudly. "ouuu, Peeta"

This seemed to encourage him as he slide his long finger into my wetness. He started pumping his finger in and out of me while continuing to eat my womanhood as if he was starving. My head was spinning. Peeta's mouth was on my cookie. Embarassing I know but I had always called my womanhood my cookie.

"Peeta, oh g-god, Peeeeeeeeta" His named just rolled off my tounge. He continued to go wild on my cookie. Licking up and down, figure of eights and planting kissings all over. Even though this had to be the best feeling ever I pulled his body back up to mine and stared into his blue eyes. "You like that?" He asked breathlessly. "More then you will ever know" I replied. "You taste really good" He whispered.

I pushed him back so we could switch positions and sat over top of him. I slid my fingers under the waisteband of his pants and slid them down not bothering to ask permision because I could tell with the look in his eyes and the fact he was hard as a rock, he didn't mind.

His cock sprang out of his pants. It was huge. No actually huge was an understatment. It looked delicous though. Hard, long and hot. It turned me on a lot. I went to touch it but quickly realized, I had no idea what to do.

He noticed the worried look on my face and asked "sugar, what's the matter?"

"I just don't know what to do" I said embarssedly.

He didn't bother to explain just took my hand and wrapped it around his hard member. He motioned to move my hand up and down so I did so. A small groan left his lips so I geuss I was doing something right. I began to move my hand faster up and down his extremely hard cock. My name escaped his lips a few times but I wanted more I wanted him to moan my name. I lowered my mouth to him and licked from the base up. This must have surprised him because he moaned quite loudly. Just what I wanted. I then put as much of him into my mouth as I could and began to suck. I just went with my gut, I licked the tip and kept putting as much as I could into my mouth.

"Fuck, you're so good Katniss." Peeta never swore so this was kind of a turn of. I liked what I was doing to him. So I continued to move my lips up and down on his hardened cock I sucked for what seemed like forever.

"Katniss, stop" He said quickly.

I removed him from my mouth and was slightly hurt by his commanding tone.

"What did I do wrong?" I whispered. He obviously noticed the upset tone in my voice. He quickly moved his hands to my face and craddled my cheeks.

"Nothing, it was just to good and... I.. you know... I was going to... uh... you were going to make me... cum." He admitted while blushing like mad.

"and I figured that we were going to make love so I didn't want to then."

I stared at him wide eyed. I was going to make Peeta Mallark cum. That's impressive.

He must have mistaken the look on my face as angry or something because he quickly changed his mind.

"I mean.. we dont have to do that.. we can stop.. we don't to make love... sorry" He said sheepishly.

I giggled. "No, Peeta I want to make love with you. I really do" I smiled.

He smiled back. "Uh.. well.. are you ready?" I tried to say but really I must have sounded like an idiot.

He laughed and moved my body back on top of him straddling his waist. "Yes I am." he said. "are you?" I nodded. "I'll let you take the reins, you be on top it will hurt you less and you can stop whenever you need." He said in such caring, sweet, inocent voice. Such a Peeta voice.

"Okay" I moved my hips directly aline with his hardened cock and used my hand to line it up with my enterance. I began to lower myself down on it. It wasn't that bad at first. Then when about a quater of him was in me I began to feel it. It felt like the walls of my insides were on fire and something was ripping in me. I immeditely moved off of him and gasped.

He noticed that I was hurt and looked upset with himself. "I'm so sorry sunshine, I don't want this to hurt you." He said with an apoligizing look in his eyes.

"No, no its okay, let me just try again." I said.

I lined his cock back with my enterance and began to lower my self on to him again. The pain began again hurting just as much as before. But this time Peeta new when it hurt me and kissed my neck my cheeks my lips saying sweet things like im beautiful im perfect and its okay. This made me forget the pain and slowly slide farther down. I knew this would hurt but not this bad. I sucked a deep breath in closed my eyes and lowered myself all the way down.

"There Sunshine, its in." He whispered still placing light kissing anywhere he could reach. He ran his fingers through my hair dark hair. He didn't move a muscle, he obviously didn't want to hurt me so was waiting for my permission. A little cry slipped through my lips.

"Katniss lets just stop baby, I don't like hurting you. We can try again tomorrow or some other day."

But I protested. "I'll be okay, its starting to go away" and I realized I wasn't lying. I began to feel how hard and hot his cock was. I started to move my hips slowly and his hands immedietly went to my hips. I looked down and fear shot through me. There was blood on him. Not much at all and it was dark so I couldn't really notice. I looked in his eyes hoping he wasn't disgusted with me. I felt so embarrassed I just wanted to cry.

He then looked down and noticed as well, but he just cupped my face and lightly rubbed his thumb along my bottom lip.

"Lose that pout Sunshine, thats what happens when you lose your virginity. Its completely fine." He told me making me feel a lot better.

"You don't think im gross?" I asked

"Not at all" He said as he bucked his hips up pushing his cock deeper into my cookie.

"uh peeeeeta" I moan

I began to move my hips forward and back and sometimes and move up and sit back down on his hard cock. He seemed to like this.

"yaa baby ride me" he moaned.

His grip on my hips tightened and guided my hips faster and harder. His cock was so deep and just so big. I couldn't help but moan. Regardless if I sounded stupid or not. I moaned his name over and over.

"Uh peeta. yea... yeaaaaa peeeeeta."

He started moving his hips with mine and found a rhythm that just made me go wild.

"oh, ouuuuu"

He must have hit something special inside of me because I felt this wave of pleasure wash over me, it kept building and building and I just wanted it to crash and push me over the edge. Peeta obviously realized because his hand went down to my clit and started rubbing. I didn't know what was happening. I've never been pleasured before, not by and guy and not by myself. But I liked it. The wave of pleasure got bigger and bigger until it finially crashed down on me. I gasped and grabbed on to Peeta's hair.

"OUUU, yea. Right there, right there Peeta!" I moaned wildly.

It was obvious that Peeta knew exactly what was happening to me because he worked me up and as long as he could make me last he kept pounding his cock up into me and rubbed at my clit until I came down from this wave of pleasure.

I was totally out of breath but managed to ask. "What just happened?"

He laughed but tried to cover it up with a cough. "You had an orgasm Katniss, like it?"

"I loved it" I said

I kept moving my hips slowly and noticed the look in his eyes he was holding back. I started to move my hips faster. I wanted him to feel what I just felt. I leaned over so my face was to his ear and started whispering dirty things.

"You like that Peeta? Does your cock just feel so good? I'm making you sweat eh Peeta. You cock is so deep in my cookie"

I realized I just said my cookie and really hoped he didn't notice.

He didn't. Well either that or just didn't care because he started breathing really heavy and was saying things I couldn't really make out. Something like

"Uh, y-ya. I r-real-ly l-like it b-baby"

Then he did something I didn't expect he pushed my off really fast and grabbed his cock in his hand. I immedietly realized he didn't want to cum in me. Stupid me I wasn't even thinking, thank God he was because all though I love Peeta a lot don't want his baby just yet.

I quickly snapped back to reality and did what my brain told me to and remembered that my mouth almost made him cum before so I quickly wrapped my lips around his cock and started sucking again.

"Katniss what ar- oh, uhhh, yes baby, yeeeeees" He groaned as he filled my mouth with his hot cum. It actually tasted absolutly disgusting but I didn't tell him that.

I just licked my lips and whispered "Delicious"

"Holy, Katniss you're a natural" He said breathlessly pulling me close to him.

I giggled. "Thanks"

"It's even hotter in here now" He stated.

"Yea but it was worth it" we both laughed

"I love you Katniss, more then you could ever imagine" He said with complete honesty

"I love you to... I have another question" I said

"shoot"

"Real or not real you have wanted to do that to me for a long time?" I asked

"Real" He admitted embarrassed

I giggled and put my head on his chest.

"Now I have a questions" He said

"What?" I replied

"Real or not real you'd do that again with me?"

"Really real" I laughed

He laughed to, "good because that was amazing"

I snuggled myself closer to him and his strong arms embraced me. "I know, I can't believe I took you're virginity" I said.

"Why?" He questioned

"Because you're Peeta Mallark, you're hot. I figured some girl would have already taken it." I admitted

"Well, nope you were my first and you will be my only" he smiled.

I smiled and kissed his lips his soft lips.

"Goodnight beautiful" He said

"Night" I said and kissed him one last night before snuggling up to him and letting sleep finially take over.


End file.
